Soft
by meluvpirates
Summary: Bella, a 20 something woman, dabbles in lesbianism while still trying to find her one true love.


**ATTENTION: I would like a beta! If you would like to be a beta please PM me!!!! **Well I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Summer vacation ends in a little under two weeks and for most of the break I've been having a constant daydream, everyday, every night, and I decided to switch it to fit the Twilight universe and document what my brain thinks up! I hope this turns out wonderful! And be honest with comments; I really need the destructive criticism sometimes!! 

**BOLD EQUALS THOUGHTS**

_ITALIC EQUALS THINGS BEING READ AND/OR SONG LYRICS WHEN USED_

SOFT

~&~

_Brookstone Apartment Homes wants you to live a successful, active lifestyle that is perfectly complemented. Unwind from along day with a relaxing break in the spa, or go for a dip in our indoor or outdoor pools…_

**Hmmm….nice.**

_For only $760 a month!_

**Damn. **

_At Fountain Court, you'll discover the perfect balance between a peaceful countryside and a fast-paced, urban lifestyle. Modeled after the courtyards of old-world Italy, we are located in the heart of downtown Seattle, in one of the city's most exciting neighborhoods. Fountain Court's rent starts at only $795._

**No thank you Mr. Rich-Man. **

_Nice furnished room 2 blocks west of Starbucks on University Ave. Walk to campus. $475 includes all utilities. Furniture includes bed, desk, chair, closet with shelving. Shared bathrooms and kitchen with spacious dining area. On quiet tree-lined street. laundry facilities on premises. Summer leases available. _

**Close, cheap, and furnished: perfect.**

~&~

"Ok Miss Swan the security deposit will be $150 plus a $150 non-refundable fee for administrative costs and Professional carpet steam cleaning. Welcome to the neighborhood," purred Aro Volturi, manager of La Casa de Shit-hole also known as my new place of residence.

No one said moving into the real world would be easy but I definitely didn't think it would be this lonely. Serving 5 years to a downhill relationship has really messed up my independence. Now I'm 20 going on 50 in a superficial world filled with cheaters, scum-bags, and whores; and where do I belong? Apparently on the other side of the door while my lover screws some other woman. But once I move into this home shit home and have a fun romp with Alice and her sex-of-a-man husband, Jasper, all will be right.

~&~

_Flashback:_

"Ok breathe Bella. You're just going to surprise your boyfriend by coming home early and having hot welcome home sex. Every woman's done this at least once," I kept telling myself as I walked into my shared 1 bedroom apartment. Dropping my luggage on the floor I had a quick look around the apartment looking for my beloved. Living room- empty, kitchen- nada, bedroom…? Door Closed. He must be asleep.

Hurriedly I kicked off my jeans and tore at my shirt, running to the bedroom in my haste. Pressing my ear to the solid wood, I tried to hear the usual long drawn-out snores of my boyfriend, Mike Newton.

"Yes…yes…fuck! Right there…don't stop…."

"Do you like that? My cock deep in your pussy! Say it; say my name!

"Miii…MIKE!!!"

Rage and surprised engulfed my body as my hand twisted the knob. The door swung open, revealing my boyfriend of 5 years balls deep in some bent-over brunette whore.

"Mike…" the name drifted from my lips in a painful whisper.

"Bella! Shit! What- What are you doing home?"

In a flurry of tears I motioned to my scantily clad body, "I was gonna..." the words coming out shaky at best, "Nothing. I gotta go. We're over." I yelled over my shoulder, dashing to the living room to grab my clothes and luggage on my way out.

_End Flashback_

I shook my head as I pulled into the driveway of the Hale's love pad. As expected Alice Brandon-Hale was waiting for me on the deck. She and I went way back. Alice had always been my best friend up until junior year in high school when she confessed that she liked me more than a friend, ever since then we had been lovers. Her husband, Jasper-amazing-tongue-Hale, respects our relationship and sometimes joins in when he's not busy jacking off as he watches us.

A loud shriek interrupted my second walk down Memory Lane as Alice ran to my behemoth sized truck.

"Bella! I'm so happy you're here!!!"

"Me too! You should know that I can't be apart from you for too long!" I said as I scooped Alice down into a long passionate kiss, pushing my tongue into her mouth.

"Slow down; don't start the party without me!" Jasper called from the distance.

"Come on Bella. Jasper and I have a great night planned for you," Alice purred in a deep seductive voice.

**So how is it so far?**

**Ok that's the end for right now. Sorry for leaving you at a cliff-hanger! I thought I would dedicate the next chapter to the lemon. And don't worry; there WILL BE some Edward/Bella action later on!**

**ATTENTION: I NEED A BETA! I don't always notice that I duplicate words or put words in weird places so I NEED a beta. The only requirement is that he/she is ok will smut fiction.**


End file.
